Revelations Over Dinner
by Hobsonphile
Summary: Tensions between Scott and Steven reach a breaking point. Takes place a few days after the events in "Chapter 15."


Revelations Over Dinner  
by Steph  
  
Introduction and Disclaimers  
  
A word on my weird perspective: I personally believe that Steven was kidnapped and replaced with a pod-person in "Chapter 15." In my opinion, the real Steven never would've dismissed Scott's feelings so easily. This story, taking place a few days after the events in "Chapter 15," is my attempt to right some wrongs. If you thought the symphony prank was funny, and that Steven was behaving in a completely normal manner, this story is probably not for you. :)  
  
On the other hand, if you are a Guberphile, you might want to grab a tissue or two before reading this- I actually made myself cry writing it, which can never be a good sign.  
  
As usual, all recognizable characters mentioned do not belong to me, but to David E. Kelley, et. al. I wish Scott belonged to me- I'd certainly treat him with a little more dignity.  
  
Feedback is much appreciated!  
  
*****  
  
Revelations Over Dinner   
  
The time approaching eight o'clock, Steven decided it was definitely time to leave- and he was taking Scott with him whether he liked it or not. For the past few days, his second-in-command and friend had been doing everything under the sun to avoid him. Burying himself in his work, Scott arrived in the morning before everyone else and was the last to leave. And lately, when Steven greeted him at the start of every school day, as was customary, Scott's only response was a nod and a curt verbal acknowledgment. It was almost as if the vice-principal was mad at him, although for the life of him, Steven couldn't think why.  
  
Sighing, Steven reached up and knocked on Scott's open door. Scott looked up over his glasses, his expression oddly unreadable. "Oh, hello Steven."  
  
"I think it's time both of us head out."  
  
Scott looked down at his watch, then put down his pen, took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes with his hands. "There's still a few more things I need to finish."  
  
"Scott, you're tired, I'm tired. It can wait until tomorrow."  
  
After a beat, Scott sighed in exasperation, rose from his seat, and started putting things into his attaché case. When he crossed the room to retrieve his coat, Steven spoke. "You know, Scott, I was going to take you out to dinner a few nights ago, but we got waylaid. Why don't you let me treat you tonight."  
  
Scott looked up at him abruptly. He looked like he was about to refuse, but then he thought better of it and replied with a terse affirmative. Relieved that he had crossed that bridge, Steven added, "We'll take my car. I'll drop you off here afterwards." Scott shut off the lights and walked out without responding- Steven quickly followed.  
  
Steven decided to take his friend to one of his favorite Italian places. The ride to the restaurant was agonizingly silent. A light winter mix began to fall while they were still on the road- stopped at an intersection, Steven turned on the windshield wipers, then looked over at the smaller man sitting in the passenger seat and tried to interpret his posture. Scott was sitting up straight, as usual, with one elbow placed against the window and a finger lightly touching his upper lip. In the dim glow of the streetlights, his eyes looked solemn.  
  
Steven was about to break the silence when a car honked behind him and he realized with a start that the light was green. Accelerating, he continued his course down the street, the wipers scraping against the window, keeping time like the beat of a metronome.  
  
*****  
  
Scott's reticence extended into the dinner itself, the conversation between the two men limited to the weather and the menu selection. It wasn't until the main course was set before them that Steven decided to probe.  
  
"Listen, Scott, I know emotions have been running a little high this week. God knows, I haven't been in the best of moods. I don't like losing people." Scott nodded wordlessly. Steven continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is... you've seemed preoccupied lately, but every time I try to talk to you-"  
  
Steven was interrupted by the sound of Scott's fork clattering onto his plate. Standing up, Scott threw down his napkin as well and stormed towards the men's room. Steven blinked, completely at a loss. Several patrons at nearby tables were staring at him, presumably wondering what just happened. Steven was wondering himself. Scott's eruptions were as unpredictable as the snow outside.  
  
A full minute passed before Steven stood and followed his friend. In the restroom, he found Scott drying his face off with a paper towel. "Scott-"  
  
"Never mind Scott," Scott interjected, shooting Steven a fierce glare. "I won't let you placate me- I will say what I want to say and you will listen!"  
  
Scott was mad at him- Steven could hear his voice trembling slightly with rage, even when he reduced his volume slightly to avoid attracting attention. "I considered you my best friend, but it appears you don't take me any more seriously than the rest of them."  
  
It was Steven's turn to get angry. "What are you talking about, Scott? I have bent over backwards to support you. I backed you up when you fired Milton and Kevin even though I consider them my friends. I was right by your side when you decided to fire Lipshultz. Tell me in God's name what else I can do to please you!"  
  
Another man walked into the bathroom, but thought better of it when he registered the look on Scott's face. Uttering a quiet "Excuse me," the patron turned on his heel and left.  
  
Steven drew a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper. A realization struck him. "Is this about the Northhampton thing?" Scott's jaw twitched slightly and he looked down. Steven couldn't believe it- that was what this was about. "Scott, that was four days ago! It was a joke!"  
  
Scott turned his back on Steven and grasped the counter with his hands. A tense moment passed. "When I was a senior in high school," Scott began, "I fell in love with a girl who was three years behind me-Charlotte Jenkins." Scott smiled sadly at the memory. "Everyone knew it. I always acted like a complete imbecile around her- as I recall, I walked into a bleacher once watching her run on the track. But she was always very polite and very kind. When it came time for the senior prom, I wasn't sure I was going to attend- but several people had assured me that Ms. Jenkins wanted me to ask her, that she was also interested in me. So... one day during lunch, I approached her in the cafeteria with a carnation and... I asked her. Imagine my surprise when she told me she had already found a date." Scott released a humorless laugh and faced Steven, injury written on his face. "I don't enjoy being played for a fool, Steven. And it hurt that you were laughing too."  
  
"Scott..." Steven chose his next words carefully, not wishing to upset Scott further, but genuinely curious about the answer. "How did you allow Harvey to trick you like that? You're one of the most acute, intelligent people I know, Scott- you generally don't get duped so easily."  
  
Scott once again broke eye contact. "A part of me was suspicious. But a larger part of me remembered what it felt like to receive an ovation from an orchestra I had just conducted." He looked up, his eyes shining. "On that stage, for the first time in my life, I felt like I counted for something... I felt..." Scott's voice caught, and he started over. "I felt valued and appreciated. And I just... I just wanted that moment to last. I didn't want to go back to the way things were before. I needed... some small hope to hold on to... The way you dismissed this as part of a midlife crisis..."  
  
Steven watched Scott struggle with his emotions silently, astounded that he had managed to sit on this for so long. But then, that was Scott. More confident men, like Harry Senate, could fend things off with a well-timed witty remark, but Scott had no such defenses. Everything went directly to the core. But for whatever reason, Scott didn't feel free to tell people what he felt- instead, he stayed silent, letting things fester.   
  
Steven searched for the right words to express what was on his mind. "I apologize, Scott, for dismissing you- I had no idea that this hurt you so much. I do take you seriously- you are a good, decent man, and... What you deal with everyday... I've never met anybody with more courage." He paused. "I suppose part of the reason I was laughing was because I was relieved. I told you before, I don't like losing people." Steven put his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
Scott was visibly fighting tears. Wishing to save his friend from embarrassment, Steven joked, "You know, our dinner is probably ice cold by now."  
  
Scott's laugh was genuine this time. Taking a sharp breath to regain his equilibrium, he replied, "Yes, I suppose we should get back to our table."  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just need a minute."  
  
"Okay." Steven squeezed Scott's shoulder once and turned to leave. He was almost out the door when Scott's voice stopped him.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's not necessary, Scott," Steven said, smiling. "I am your friend. It's part of the job description."  
  
"I suppose it is. Nonetheless, I thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Come out when you're ready."  
  
With that, Steven exited the restroom and returned to the table.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
